A Cake for you
by Benda
Summary: (One shot, Shonen-ai) What happens when you fall in love with your best friend? How do you go about telling him.... and is it wise to let your friends help? ...And remember when you bake a cake never forget the flour. R


Disclaimer: Me no own Ronin Warriors.... so if you sew me you get nothing... well maybe some dog hair but that's about it... and consider yourself lucky if you get that much!  
  
Pairings: Its a surprise.... and there's more than one so read until the end! ^-^  
  
Warning: There is no lime but there is definitely Shonen-ai here... enjoy ^_~  
  
AN: The title is kind of random but before it was 'A cake for you' it was 'a title that escapes me at the moment' lol  
  
A Cake For You  
  
The grass was wet from the dew, but he didn't care, he needed this. He loved his morning runs, it gave him time to think about things that he would normally never find time to think about. For the past few days now, he found his runs getting longer and longer. The longer he ran the more he could think things through, plus he was getting a nice workout from it. Finally he found himself running back toward the house where he lived with the others.  
  
"Hey Kento, How was your run?" Cye asks cheerfully as Kento comes into the kitchen looking for water to satisfy his thirst. He grabs a cold water bottle and downs it there in front of the fridge Cye just stares. "That good huh?" Cye laughs slightly, Kento just turns and grins at him.  
  
"What's he so happy about?" Sage moans grumpily as he drags himself into the kitchen, almost resembling a sloth but with nicer hair. Kento had always wondered about that, his hair was always perfect in the morning, he figured either it was glued that way or he fixed it before he came down stairs. Cye hands the half-dead blonde a bowl of cereal and a class of milk. Cye was very well prepared in the mornings, he even got up early enough to make Kento breakfast before his run. Or maybe it was a wig, Kento laughed at the thought of a bald Sage. Sage just gave him an its-too-early- in-the-morning-to-be-stupid death glare. Kento wasn't stupid, he knew when to back down, so he quickly retreated to the living room where Rowen was rummaging through the morning newspaper.  
  
"Morning Ro." Kento says happily, Rowen replies with a friendly smiles then returns to his paper.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A shower after his run always made him feel better, it was refreshing and it always felt nice to be clean.  
  
He walks out into the living room wearing nothing but a pair of faded jeans and a towel around his neck. He looks around the room, Cye was sitting in an arm chair staring at him, but besides him there was no one else in the room. Kento flops down on the couch next to Cye, "Say Cye where is everyone?"  
  
"Sage and Rowen went to town and Ryo is outside giving blaze a bath.(AN: That's just a mess waiting to happen)" Cye replies then returns his attention to the TV. The next few minutes were spent in silence, Cye was channel surfing trying to find anything worth watching but alas there was none. He turns off the TV and slouches back in the chair. Kento stares for a moment then takes his focus away from the brunette and stares blankly at the ceiling above. Cye looks over at him, Kento was sure being quiet, it was kind of strange, but then again things between them had seemed kind of awkward lately. He wasn't sure the reason why it was awkward or for what reason, it just was. Cye had never really noticed before but Kento was in really good shape, better shape than the rest of them anyways. After the fighting had stopped they all slowed and eventually stopped training(AN: I can just see Sage with a beer belly! lol jk!), all except Kento, Kento liked being fit so he worked out often. Also despite what everyone thought Kento was not fat, sure his face was rounder then the rest of them, but he had a chest to die for, hell he had a body to die for. Muscles, nothing but, Cye was almost envious, its not that he wanted those kind of muscles on himself, actually he wasn't sure why he was envious. "Say Kento..." He begins, but he stops. Kento had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring ever-so slightly, it was almost adorable. Cye smiles slightly and watches him sleep, Kento stirs slightly and picks his nose for a moment then falls back into a deep sleep (AN: lol one of my friends actually did that while he slept and it was the funniest thing I've seen in my life). Cye laughs slightly, okay now Kento was officially cute, with that thought Cye blushes slightly, but then shrugs it off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kento opens his eyes slowly, and looks around the room, which is empty. How long had he been asleep? He looks at the clock on the wall, 4:00?! He had slept for three hours? His shock is interrupted by a familiar rumbly in this tummy, he had missed lunch, well now was a good time to make up for it.  
  
He makes his way into the kitchen and begins the ever-lasting quest for food. In the fridge is a plate with two sandwiches on it with a note: "Ken, You were asleep and I figured you'd probably be hungry when you got up so I made you some sandwiches. ~Cye" Kento smiles happily, Cye knew him well. He takes out the sandwiches and starts muchin' on them, not only did Cye know him well, but he also knew how to make a killer sandwich. What could that brunette not do? Okay sure he wasn't the greatest of fighters, but that aside he really was talented. Actually it shocked him that Cye was always single, he wasn't bad looking, and he had an accent, which the girls love, and he was a pro chef to boot, so why was so always home alone while everyone else went out on dates. If nothing else that cute accent of his would at least attract someone, well maybe Cye just wasn't looking for a relationship. While Kento is off wondering about Cye's love life, Ryo walks in and Kento doesn't even seem phased by it. Ryo watches him, he coughs, and still Kento is oblivious to his presence. Ryo arches an eyebrow. What could Kento possibly be thinking about that would make him this concentrated? "Kento....you know the inside of the sandwich fell onto your lap right?" Kento snaps out of it, Ryo was right his sandwich had fallen apart on him. Kento gets up and leaves to clean himself off, without a word. Ryo stares blankly at the empty kitchen, normally Kento would swear if he lost or dropped his food, and normally his food would be gone to quickly to have the opportunity to fall apart, something was definitely up.  
  
Kento stood in the bathroom cleaning his pants off, confused by his strange behavior. "Hmm I wonder what's going on with me? Maybe Cye will know, he understands me, I'm sure he'll figure it out. He's always good at that, he always knows what to say to make me feel better. How come he's so perfect? Its just not his cooking but everything....like his smile, his laugh, his personality. He is always willing to help me and he knows exactly what to do to make my problems fade away. Well maybe he's not perfect...like sometimes he gets frustrated with me and pouts, its kind of cute. ...Its kind of cute?! What am I thinking?"  
  
Little did Kento know it but he was being watched. "See its just like I said." Ryo says to Sage who's peering into the bathroom. He removes his face from the door and looks at Ryo.  
  
"Hmmm, you're right. We should keep an eye on him. Its not like I think he's sick or anything its just....maybe there's something more, something we're missing. If its this severe that it can make him think this hard then I want to know what it is." Ryo nods in agreement.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cye opens the door, nearly falling in, his arms filled with groceries. Where could everyone be? They should have heard him honk, all well, looks like he'd have to put everything away on his own. He walks up to the kitchen and begins to put things away. It didn't really bother him that no one came to help, he was actually kind of glad. He kind of wanted to be alone, the thought of Kento being cute had thrown him off and he hadn't gotten quite back on track yet. Actually he couldn't stop thinking about it, or the way Kento looked sleeping peacefully on the couch. Just then Kento walked into the kitchen, Cye looks over at him and for a moment both are caught in an awkward stare. Both blush and look away quickly, the last thing either of them wanted was have to be around the other more than they had too. Then again, if they bailed then the other would know something was up. Kento grabs a soda out of the fridge, "Do you...uhh...need help with that?"  
  
"No I think I've got it, but thanks anyways." Kento just nods and leaves the kitchen, once out of the room he sighs, this wasn't going to be easy. "I need to figure out what's going on with me before I hang around Cye again."  
  
Cye watched Kento leave the kitchen then he breathed a heavy sigh. Maybe avoiding Kento was the best choice, well until he figured things out anyways.  
  
Dinner that night was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Ryo and Sage both noted Kento's odd behavior at the dinner table, but what made it was worse was Cye was acting the same way too. "Maybe they got into a fight." Ryo managed to whisper to sage who shook his head.  
  
"No...this atmosphere isn't angry...its something else." Sage whispers back. The rest of dinner was spent in silence, after Cye and Kento both retreated to their rooms. Ryo and Sage look at each other then smile evilly. "Say Rowen you wanna do us a favor?" Rowen stared at them, they were obviously up to something and they wanted to get him involved, it terrified him.  
  
Cye laid back on his bed, finally he was alone. "Its not only when he was sleeping on the couch that I thought he was cute, its little things, like how he gets so excited over food, or the deer-caught-in-headlights look he gets when he's confused" He laughs slights to himself. "Then there's times that I can't help but stare at him, like when he comes fresh out of the shower shirtless, or when he comes back from his runs the sweat glistening on his face and body...but why is that. I...I think I know why I'm just to terrified to admit it, I really don't want to believe it, but the more I think about it the more it seems like it could be true. I guess I just need to ask myself..." "Do...Do I like Kento?" he asks to himself out loud, actually hearing it is much different than thinking it. "I don't know...but why is it that when I ask myself if I have feelings for him that my heart starts pounding harder then before?" Before he can put much more thought into it there's a soft knock at the door. "Come in" Cye says out of habit, but immediately mentally kicks himself, "Idiot it could be Kento! Good going Cye!" But Cye was wrong, it was Rowen at the door, Rowen walks in shutting the door behind him, he joins Cye on his bed.  
  
"Cye you've been acting weird all day, what's up?" Cye just looks at him completely caught off guard that Rowen had noticed, sure it wouldn't be strange if sage had noticed, but Rowen? He felt his heart jump up into his throat, he wanted to tell Rowen but what could he say, 'nothing much except I'm falling for Kento'. No he couldn't say that, its not that Rowen wouldn't accept the fact that Cye liked another guy, he just would feel embarrassed telling Rowen. "Well?" Rowen asks after a few moments of silence, Cye just looks up at him. "I See, well you don't have to tell me, no ones forcing you too, but sometimes its just easier to get it out in the open and talk to someone about it." Cye sighs, Rowen always knew what to say to make Cye give-in.  
  
"Well...umm...you see its this way..." Cye begins, but stops trying to figure out the words he wants to say. Rowen waits patiently. "Well...I...I think I like someone."  
  
Rowen smiles, "That's great Cye! I had been wondering about why you never dated..." Cye looks at him, Rowen was so odd especially if he noticed things about Cye's love life.  
  
Cye clears his throat and continues. "...I just don't know if its okay..." Rowen looks at him oddly.  
  
"Why on earth it would it not be okay? Are they already dating someone?" Cye shakes his head. "Then I say go for her!" Cye looks away slightly then returns his stare at Rowen.  
  
"Well you see that's just it....its not a girl." Rowen was not prepared for that, he sits perfectly still looking rather shocked, but it only takes a matter of seconds to sink in, after all it would explain a lot of things.  
  
"Hmm...I see, well there's nothing wrong with that. The way I see it is you fall in love with who you fall in love with, you can't choose who it is. Now the only question is, does he likes guys too?" Cye thinks about it for a moment.  
  
"I'm not really quite sure, though I know him pretty well, I don't know that, nor do I know how he will react when I tell him. He might be nice about it like you or he might totally be disgusted which is what I'm scared about." Rowen lightly taps his fingers on his chin then smiles evilly, he brings his face close to Cye's, Cye blushes.  
  
"So, Who is it?" Cye just stares at him oddly, "Which on of us?" Cye looks utterly shocked at how Rowen knew it was one of them. "You gave it away Cye, You said you knew him pretty well and all the guys that you know pretty well is well...us. Excellent deduction if I do say-so my self! (AN: I Can just imagine Rowen in a little sherlock Holmes outfit! Kawaii!) So spill it!" Cye looks away from him, feeling rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Umm...I don't really want to say...." He looks up and sees Rowen still staring at him, Rowen was not about to accept that as an answer and Cye knew it. Cye takes a few deep breaths. "Well...I had never really noticed him before but I dunno I guess he grew on me without me knowing." (AN: That reminds me of an awful Conversation I had with one of my guy friends, he replaced my grow on with grow in lol. Ahh guys they're so disgustingly wonderful....not! lol) Rowen was growing bored of Cye's bad excuses. "...Kento..." Cye says meekly, but with the answer finally said Rowen seems somewhat satisfied.  
  
"Hmm...I don't think he's a bad choice actually I think you would do really well with him, better with him then Ryo anyway. (AN: Do I sense author's opinion? lol) Now its just how to get Kento to get the idea through his thick skull..."  
  
"I don't want to force him or anything!" Rowen stares for a moment then becomes deep in thought. "If what Sage and Ryo were saying was true then Kento's been acting the same way, so maybe just maybe he might have similar feelings." "Rowen, thanks for listening, but I really just want to deal with it on my own."  
  
Rowen smiles kindly, "Well if you say so, but if you need to talk or any help you know where to find me." He gets up and walks to the door, "Oh and Cye, don't stress about it too much." With that he leaves, shutting the door gently behind him.  
  
"So What'd he say?!" Rowen nearly jumps, Ryo and Sage were waiting outside of the door, just waiting to find out what happened.  
  
"I think I have a hunch about what's going on, but I need to make sure. Ryo this is where you're going to come in..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He makes a swift punch, planting his fist deep into the firm red bag. With a Neanderthal-like growl he turns and flops down onto his bed. Normally when he was this frustrated a few good punches to the ol' punching bag always made him feel better, but not this time, this frustration was different. After a few moments he rolls over, trying to find a position to cease his restlessness. He grunts again in frustration, never before in his life had he been so confused....well maybe that wasn't true but this was certainly in the top ten. What was it about Cye that made everything seem so wonderful? Even if Cye was being stupid, like the whole Africa incident, he still couldn't get mad at him. Cye could just do no wrong, at first it pissed Kento off how perfect he was, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that maybe it was just him who saw Cye in that way. It was also little things that only Kento noticed, like what face Cye would make with something happened. Cye had a wide range of faces but Kento studied and knew them oh so well. His favorite would have to be either when Cye would pout because of some stupid comment he would make, or when something deeply touched Cye, like a romantic movie, or a Kodak commercial.  
  
There's a soft tapping at Kento's door, "Hey Ken, can I talk to you?" Kento didn't particularly feel like talking to anyone, but if it was Ryo maybe he would give it a try. There really was only two people he felt he could talking Cye and Ryo. Whenever he talked to Sage or Rowen he always felt stupid and would get easily frustrated, he didn't hate them, he just couldn't communicate with them well. Ryo, on the other hand, was somewhat like him, sure Ryo was pretty smart but he could talk to Kento on a level he understood without making him feel like an idiot.  
  
"Come in" Kento says hesitantly, with permission Ryo enters Kento's room shutting the door softly behind him. Ryo sits next to Kento and stares at him for a few moments before he decides to speak.  
  
"You've been acting weird, what's up?" Kento just kind of stares at him, confused like a raccoon in a trashcan. The question wasn't whether he trusted Ryo or not, cause he did, but more along the lines of was he ready to talk about it. After a few minutes of silence Ryo speaks up again, he had to get what he needed to know out of Kento. "Are you having problems with Cye? Cause I've noticed you've been rather uncomfortable around him lately." Kento just stares, his silence could mostly be contributed to the shock that Ryo had noticed something weird going on, Kento expected it from Rowen but not Ryo.  
  
Kento sighs, he knew he shouldn't keep things from his friends, but he was still rather hesitant when it came to this subject. "Well...Kind of...." He fades off leaving Ryo somewhat puzzled and looking for a more detailed answer. "Well you see its...kind of hard to explain...." Kento really didn't want to go into it much further than that, he wasn't sure how Ryo would react so it made him a little nervous, okay so maybe he wasn't just "A little" nervous, he was shittin' bricks. Ryo stares at him, with the way Kento was acting, what Rowen told him might actually be true. Ryo gives Kento a few more minutes before he continues his interrogation(AN: I can just see Ryo as a cop...but whenever I do he's always dressed as one of those strippers cops. I can just imagine him saying "You've been naughty...I'm going to have to punish you" ...wow that's really hot).  
  
"Well since you won't give me a real answer than answer me this...Yes or no..." He looks at Kento to make sure he's paying attention, cause Kento tends to be like a raccoon in the way that he gets distracted by shinny objects(AN: But who doesn't? I mean really). "Do you...love Cye?" With this said Kento's face pales at least 5 shades lower. Was he that obvious...If Ryo knew...did that mean..Cye? Kento begins to panic, Cye knows? How...How does he feel about it? Is he avoiding him because he's so disgusted with him. Kento begins to look rather sick, and suddenly Ryo doesn't think that this was such a great idea.  
  
"Was it THAT obvious?" Kento asks meekly.  
  
"No not at all, actually I didn't even notice...it was Ro who though that that was what is bothering you, and you know how smart Rowen is..." Ryo was trying to save his ass, but was failing miserably. Kento felt a little better that it had been Ro who had figured it out and not Ryo, but still.  
  
"Yeah I guess I do...but I don't know what to do about it...I think its one of those things I need to figure out on my own. ya know?" Ryo nods, and mentally smiles to himself, "well Rowen is better at predicting these things than I thought."  
  
"Well Kento, if you need any help, I'm more than willing to help..." Ryo gets up to leave, he looks back at Kento before exiting, "Oh and Kento...Don't worry about it too much." With that he leaves.  
  
Rowen and Sage meet Ryo in the living, Ryo smiles at them, he didn't need to say anything. Sage smiles, everything was working out nicely, but Rowen starts to feel a little sick, maybe it was working out a little TOO nicely.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Well Cye, what you need to do is get Kento's attention, and avoiding him isn't going to do it." Cye hesitantly nods at Rowen's suggestion, he had only talked with Rowen the night before, so he was rather unsure about doing something so soon. Rowen knew that Cye liked Kento and Kento liked Cye, he felt that they should be the ones to take care of it, but Sage and Ryo wanted to butt in so to speak. Rowen really didn't like this, it just felt wrong to him, but for the sake of Cye he pushed these thoughts aside. "What I think is...perhaps a new look." What sage had decided is that if he can somehow turn Cye into some sort of sex kitten then maybe Kento would find the courage to tell him how he feels, but transforming Cye wouldn't be that easy, let alone getting Cye to do it. "We should consult with the one who knows best about these things...Sage." Cye really didn't want to get Sage involved but Rowen was trying so hard to help him, so he figured what could it hurt, little did he know what was in store for him.  
  
"I see..." Sage says profoundly, "I think I know what you need." Sage grins evilly, suddenly Cye doesn't think this is such a good idea.  
  
"Sage, I think this is a little too much...I don't know about this.." Cye says shyly from behind the bathroom door, hesitating whether to leave the safety of the bathroom or not.  
  
"Oh come on Cye, how am I supposed to know if its too much if I don't even see you. I would never put you into something that was too scandalous(AN: Sage sounds so gay...ohh foreshadowing), Don't you trust me?" He knew exactly what to say to get Cye to come out and it worked. The door slowly opens, Sage and Rowen stare intently waiting to see Sage's creation. Rowen's jaw drops and a blush slides across his face, Sage grins, feeling rather smug with himself. Cye blushes at the stares he's receiving, He's wearing tight leather pants that probably haven't fit sage for five years, and a tight blue button up shirt with a few buttons on the top left undone. "Oh I'm good. Cye you look great, I mean look at Rowen he's in a stupor because of your hotness. I think you'll do just fine." Cye blushes at this. "Now go out there and get 'em tiger!" With that Sage pushes Cye out the door and into the living room.  
  
Kento's laying on the couch rather lazily, not really watching anything in particular, he doesn't even seem to notice Cye's entrance. Cye blushes heavily, "I'm going to get something out of the kitchen, would you like me to bring you a soda?" Cye asks nervously. Kento nods, and Cye begins to retreat to the kitchen. Kento turns his head slightly to give Cye a glance then he turns back to the TV, he watches for a moment then turns around quickly a confused look on his face. He catches another glimpse of Cye, or his butt anyways, before he walks into the kitchen, Kento's face turns bright red. "....damn! What just happened? Either I just saw Sage walk by or Cye is wearing tight leather pants..." Kento's face grows to a deeper shade of red. If that was Cye then he had an amazing ass, but it couldn't be Cye could it...Cye would never wear anything like that, it had to be Sage. Kento shrugs it off as Sage and returns to staring at the TV.  
  
After a few minutes Cye walks back in, this time Kento looks at him, to make sure he was just imagining things. Kento's face becomes an even deeper red than before, he had been wrong, it was Cye. Cye was...Cye looked...so..so hot! Kento couldn't believe his eyes, never would he imagine, well maybe not never, that Cye would wear anything like that, but it wasn't like Kento was complaining or anything. That shirt just clung to his chest and with those buttons undone, Kento felt like fate itself was teasing him, but that wasn't nearly as bad as the pants. Those pants, damn those pants, they we're perfect, they just outlined everything he wanted perfectly. Kento knew he was staring, he even tried to stop himself but he couldn't help it. Kento was about to suffer from major Cye overload, which would be very bad, because if he did he would jump Cye then and there and just rape and pillage, rape and pillage. Cye blushed noticing Kento's odd stares, "I...Uh...I..brought you a soda.." He hands Kento A soda, who is still just staring. "Sa....Sage..made me ...wear this..heh..heh...I..got to...bye" With that Cye scurries out of the room like a bat out of hell. He walks to Sage a Rowen, "Sage I can't believe you made me....I'm so embarrassed...Dahhh...now how can I face him..." Sage laughs slightly, Cye was so innocent it was adorable, but he knew Kento would change that, he laughed even more to himself. Rowen on the other hand just stared at Cye, Cye was really hot in that outfit, it was almost overwhelming.  
  
Kento stares at the void Cye had been standing in just a moment ago, maybe a nice cold shower was in order. Deciding that a shower is the best Idea he gets up and walks back towards the bathroom. Rowen and Sage are talking to Cye in the hallway. Kento just stares at them, then at Cye, Damn it now he really needed that cold shower, cause the desire to jump Cye right then and there didn't go away. He gives them a slight smile before heading into the bathroom, a few moments later the shower turns on. Now it was Ryo's turn again, he smiles to himself.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kento walks out of the bathroom a towel around his waist. "Damn it I should've grabbed clothes before I went into the shower...maybe Cye won't see me." Kento hurries off to his room in search for clothes. He opens his drawers...nothing. He knew a lot of his clothes were dirty but this was ridiculous, he opens his closet only to find dust. He stares, no way all of his clothes were dirty! After a moment of thinking he smacks himself on the head, that was right he had forgotten to do laundry last time that's why all of his clothes were dirty. "Well maybe Cye Has cleaned them already....but that means I have to ask him...like this..." Kento takes a few deep breaths and walks out, heading towards the living room. His theory was correct, there was Cye sitting on the couch watching TV and damn it he was still wearing that outfit! Kento really didn't want to do this, but it was better than walking around in a towel for the rest of the day. "Hey Cye, Did you do my laundry?" Cye looks up from the TV and over to Kento and immediately blushes.  
  
Damn Kento for having a wonderfully defined and tan body, Cye could barely control himself. He hated it when Kento did that, it always felt like Kento was mocking him, then again he didn't mind seeing it. "I...Uh...I...dahh..ye..yeah." Cye finally manages to get out. Kento gives the boy an odd look then walks down stairs and to the laundry room. Cye falls back onto the couch, that was too close for him, if this kept happening it was just a question of time before he snapped and jumped Kento. Yeah sure Cye was innocent, but he was a guy, he had hormones, which were currently in overdrive from seeing Kento in nothing but a towel.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Damn it Ryo, I could barely control myself! Cye just looked so insanely hot in those pants, I nearly jumped him on the spot!" Kento hits his head against his hand. "I don't know how much longer I can take this!" Ryo smiles at him, if only Kento knew that it was His and Sage's idea to put Cye in that just to get that reaction out of Kento.  
  
"It makes you wonder if Cye's good in bed..." Ryo says rather blandly. Kento looks at him, images flooding through his mind, he blushes and shakes them away. "Well anyways, you should probably tell him how you feel, its better than jumping him." Kento looks at him then down to his hands. Everything was just so complicated, he wanted to tell Cye, but he didn't want to be rejected, no that wasn't it, he didn't want Cye to be disgusted with him.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Ro, I don't know how much more I can take, my hormones are saying 'just jump him already' but my head is telling me that I'm an idiot and he could never feel the same way." Rowen smiles at Cye, he couldn't help but think how good Cye looked in those pants.  
  
"Well I think you should do what you want when you're ready to." Cye sighs and stares out the window, things have changed so much from when he first started noticing Kento. Sure he didn't admit that he had any sort of feelings for Kento, but he had been noticing Kento for quite some time now. He had found himself becoming more and more attracted to his personality, but as of late he's been starting to become physically attract to Kento as well. He had it bad for Kento and he had no idea what to do. "Cye.." Cye snaps out of it and looks up at Rowen, whose staring at him sadly.  
  
"Ro? What's wrong?"  
  
Rowen looks at him and shrugs, "I have no idea actually, something's been bothering me and I'm not quite sure what it is...but enough about me, we need to help you." He gives a slight smile at Cye, then begins to think again.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Ryo are you sure this is a good idea? I mean...I just don't know...I'm not very good at this kind of thing." Ryo smiles at Kento reassuring him.  
  
"How hard is it to bake? I mean Cye does it all the time without breaking a sweat, so I'm sure you can do it, just follow the recipe." With that Ryo walks out of the room, there was not a snowball's chance in hell that he could pull it off, which made Ryo wonder why Sage would suggest baking, Sage knew very well of Kento's inability to cook. "What is Sage plotting?" Without finding an answer Ryo decides to leave it alone and assume that it would work out in the end.  
  
~~~~  
  
Rowen wasn't sure what was going on with him, why was he so upset? Nothing seemed to make sense, there was no real reason, well no logical reason anyway for him to be upset. Since the whole Cye/Kento thing started he's been rather flustered. Why did it bother him so much? He was confused and it drove him nuts.  
  
"Ro...You okay?" Sage asks looking at Rowen whose in deep in thought. Rowen turns and looks at him.  
  
"No...and I don't know why. Ever since this whole Kento/Cye thing started I've just...I dunno I haven't felt like myself."  
  
"Are you jealous?" Rowen looks at Sage an eyebrow arched.  
  
"No, I don't feel that way for either of them..."  
  
"Well are you jealous that they have each other?" Rowen just turns and looks at him. He thought about this, maybe Sage was right.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cye sniffs the air, something didn't smell right, and where was everyone? He sniffs again...the kitchen? He thinks for a moment, who could possibly be in the kitchen? Cye usually was the only one who cooked, though the smell didn't smell like actual cooking. He wanders into the kitchen, and stops dead in his tracks, his face pales. The kitchen...looked like a tornado hit it...no wait it was just Kento. Kento?! What was Kento doing in the kitchen? He knew very well that he couldn't cook, he tried on multiple occasions, one of which resulted in the fire department being called. "Uhh Kento...what are you doing?" Kento turns and looks at him, his face bright red, he had been caught in the act.  
  
"I...I was...trying to bake..." He sighs, all he had done so far was make the "batter" which he wasn't sure if it should be green like that. Cye just stares in disbelief.  
  
"If you had wanted a cake, I could've baked you one." Cye sighs, knowing that he's going to have to clean the kitchen.  
  
"That's not it!..." Kento starts but becomes quiet, he suddenly felt really stupid.  
  
"Then why are you baking?" Cye was now confused, why would Kento be baking, especially if it wasn't for himself. Cye's heart begins to sink towards his shoes, there's no way...is he cooking for someone...  
  
"I.." Kento blushes, "I wanted to make one for you..." Cye looks up at him a small blush at his cheek. Kento was cooking for him? "Well you see...you uh...al.. always make food for me...I...want.. wanted to help." Kento twists his fingers in the apron he's wearing. Cye smiles softly making Kento blush more.  
  
Cye walks up to the counter next to Kento and grabs a handful of flour, which had been spilt on the counter by Kento, and he throws it in Kento's face. "Baka" Cye says playfully grinning at Kento's now white face. Kento blinks a few times then grins evilly, grabbing a handful of flour he throws it in Cye's face. Cye grins, this means war. It only took a few seconds for the kitchen to become a white puff of flour, Kento and Cye still attacking each other with handfuls of flour. The dust begins to settle and the two boys stare at each other both laughing. Kento extends his hand for a truce, Cye smiles and walks towards him, conveniently slipping on the flour covered floor, falling straight towards Kento. Kento catches Cye, a puff of white dust flies from the clothes from the impact.  
  
As soon as the dust clears Cye looks up at Kento, who is staring at him, both blush. "I Uh...I.." Cye begins but stops. Kento smiles, it was now our never, he brings his hand to Cye flour covered face, he slides his finger along Cye's bottom lip, wiping away the flour, with a small smile he sticks his finger in his mouth sucking off the flour. Cye's face is redder than a tomato. "Kento...." Cye's heart begins to pound so hard that he can hear it. Kento's smile fades and he stares at Cye's eyes, Kento prided himself in knowing what Cye's expressions meant, but this one was unreadable. He leans closer to Cye, who unconsciously leans forward, Kento quickly pushes his lips to Cye's. After a moment he pulls away. Both stare at each other, blushing wildly, the next few moments are spent in silence, both not knowing what to think or say. Suddenly Cye leans forward quickly and pushes his lips against Kento's, kissing him deeply. At first Kento is surprised, but after a moment he shuts his eyes and pushes back against Cye's lips. Kento runs his tongue along Cye's lips, who in return parts them letting Kento explore his mouth with his tongue. Cye wraps his arms around Kento's neck deepening the kiss, while Kento slides his hand into Cye's soft auburn locks. After a moment they pull away both out of breath and blushing. The kitchen is silent as both stare at each other, after a few minutes Kento grabs Cye and pushes him against the wall and begins to kiss him passionately. Kento pushes his body to Cye's closing any gap between them, he breaks the kiss to explore other desirable areas. Cye gasps as Kento begins to kiss his flour covered neck, his hands travel up the of Kento's shirt and he pulls Kento closer to him. Just then the door swings up and Ryo, Sage and Rowen enter.  
  
"hey guys we heard some weird noises and......" all of their jaws drop, they really didn't mean to walk in on anything. Poor Kento and Cye were caught totally off guard painting a very pretty picture for the others; Cye with his hands up Kento's shirt and in mid gasp, Kento with his lips still at Cye's neck, both blushing wildly. "Oh.. well Clean up when you're done..." With that the three retreat out of the kitchen giggling like school girls. At this point Cye looks at Kento and blushes, they let go of each other and back off a little..."Ahh don't stop just because of us!" Both look to see Sage watching them from the door way. Kento grabs the nearest box and throws it at Sage, who takes the subtle hint that he's not wanted and leaves.  
  
"We...we should clean up." Cye finally says after a moment of silence, Kento nods. Both start working on cleaning the kitchen in silence. After sometime the kitchen is beginning to look back to normal. Well now that's the kitchen's clean there's only one thing left...themselves.  
  
"Cye...I wanted to tell you...You look really good in those pants." He smiles at the brunette who in turn blushes. "I suppose we should shower..."  
  
"Why don't you shower together!" Both blush and look towards the door where Sage is smiling like an idiot.  
  
~~~~  
  
Rowen retreated to his room after the flour incident, and hadn't left since. He was thrilled that things worked out between them, but he just felt like being alone. Why was he being like this? Just thinking about it drove him nuts. He was acting like some depressed high school girl and it annoyed the hell out of him. What Sage had said was true, he was jealous of Cye and Kento, they had this warm love that he wanted. Nothing is worse than seeing all of your friends fall in love, while you're still alone.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Kento...Can we talk?" Cye asks meekly, cautiously walking into Kento's room, shutting the door silently behind him. Kento turns and looks at the blushing brunette. Cye opens his mouth to speak but closes it, and stares down at the carpet.  
  
Kento looks at him, he was obviously nervous, not that he wasn't as well, but still. He clears his throat, "Cye...about earlier..." He fades off. Cye tenses at these words. He swallows hard before starting again. "I...I'm sorry about what I did.." Cye opens his mouth to object, pain in his eyes, but Kento continues. "Cye...I.. I'm in love with you." His face flushes and he looks away.  
  
Cye smiles warmly and walks to Kento, bringing his hand to stroke Kento's face. Kento stares at him in surprise, "Kento..." Cye smiles and laughs slightly. Was Cye laughing at him? Kento suddenly became very confused. "I love you too." Kento's flush deepens, after a moment he hesitantly brings his lips to Cye's for a chaste kiss. "So I guess this means...we're.. uhh..."  
  
Kento laughs, "Boyfriends?" He laughs again and smiles at torrent, "I guess it does." They smile at each other, everything was beginning to fall into place. "How 'bout we continue where we were before we were so rudely interrupted?" He winks at Cye who blushes.  
  
"I...uh.. I.. uhh.. uhh.." But before Cye can utter anymore incoherent words, Kento has his lips on his, kissing him passionately. Cye gasps at Kento's sudden presence, while Kento takes advantage of the situation, and slides his tongue into Cye's mouth. Cye moans into Kento's mouth as Kento pushes him against the door, his hand sliding down, locking the door behind them. Kento breaks the kiss and looks at Cye who's panting and blushing wildly, Kento smiles, how he wanted to do this for so long. I guess good things DO come to those who wait. With this thought aside, he grabs Cye by the hand and leads his to the bed, Cye blushes.  
  
Kento grins, "More comfortable." With this said he kisses Cye again, pulling him down, to sit next to him on the bed. He breaks the kiss to once again seize Cye's pale neck. He begins to nip and kiss the soft flesh, Cye moans softly and pulls Kento down on top of him, taking Kento by surprise. "Cye?" He looks down at Cye and blinks, Cye grins and gives him a seductive smirk. Before Kento can react, Cye pulls him down and climbs on top of him, and begins to kiss Kento's neck, tasting every inch as if it were some sort of delicacy. Kento tilts his head back, exposing more of the soft flesh, that Cye gladly takes. Kento moans lightly as Cye's hands pull at his full yellow sweater, yanking it gently over his head. Cye takes his attention away from Kento's neck and brings it to his newly exposed chest. He starts to explore Kento's chest, paying attention to the spots that makes Kento moan the loudest. Kento arches his chest to Cye, wanting more of his gentle kisses and soft bites. Cye smiles and brings his lips to Kento's, who takes the opportunity to roll on top of Cye, now placing the brunette underneath him. Cye looks up at him and pouts slightly, but Kento only grins, "my turn" he nearly grunts, as he pulls off Cye's light blue sweater, exposing the pale flesh underneath. He brings his mouth to Cye's chest, licking and kissing every inch of the warm skin.  
  
After clearly claiming Cye's chest as explored and now Kento territory, he slides back up Cye's body kissing him passionately. Everything Kento did felt great, but it was nothing compared to the passionate kisses he gave Cye. Cye takes in the kiss at first, then begins to kiss Kento passionately himself, sliding his tongue into Kento's warm mouth, feeling and memorizing every moment. As the kiss becomes more heated, so does the air between them, Kento slowly begins to grind his hips against Cye's causing both boys to moan into the mouth of the other. For a few more minutes they moan and move against each other, loving every minute of the others company.  
  
The two break apart panting and blushing. Kento pulls Cye into his arms and wraps them gently around the smaller boy. Kento smiles softly, "Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to do that?" Cye looks up at him and smiles. "When you were in those pants today, It took everything I had not to jump you, that's not the only time mind you, but it was really hard not to, if you get what I mean." He winks at Cye who seems confused at first, but then blushes wildly at Kento's pun.  
  
"Well how did you think I felt baka?" Cye pouts looking up at Kento who only stares at him. "I mean, you're always walking around shirtless, still wet from your shower. Then there's other times when you come out in a towel like today, I was trying my best not to uhhh...jump you." Cye buries his face deep into Kento's chest, who in return squeezes him gently.  
  
"Well it could be worse, you could've been in a towel and walk out to see the most gorgeous, sexy person sprawled out on the couch in tight provactitive clothing. Lets just say that I was trying my hardest not to look as horny as I was at the moment." He laughs.  
  
Cye blushes and hits him lightly, "Kento! ...You know...it was Sage's idea that I wore those, he said it would get your attention."  
  
Kento grins, "Well it did!" He laughs. He leans close to Cye and whispers in his ears, "You should barrow those pants from him again, it could be fun." He winks at Cye who just blushes and nods.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oh hey Ro! What's up? Its not everyday you come to my room when I'm not there. ...Why are you here?" He laughs slightly, but Rowen only looks up at the blonde, looking forlorn and depressed, like a girl finding out the guy she likes is gay, but before she figures out that it might be hotter that way. Sage sits on his bed next to Rowen and strokes his bangs out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" Without giving any real answer, Rowen slides forward, placing his face against Sage's chest. "Rowen?" Rowen slides his arms around Sage's waist, his tears soaking through Sage's cotton shirt. Sage's face heats up from a blush. He knew very well what was wrong with Rowen, he wanted to be loved, and Sage was the one who wanted to give that to him. Seeing Rowen like this just tore him up inside, he wanted to make Rowen happy, but he just never said anything to him and kept it to himself. Sage and Rowen had always been very close, so it wasn't odd when Sage found himself falling for his blue-haired teammate. No one knew how Sage felt about Rowen, and he made sure to keep it this way, but now...seemed like the opportune time to tell Rowen. Then again he didn't want to be with Rowen if Rowen was just with him because he wanted to be loved, no Sage wanted to be loved in return, and just as deeply as he was. "Rowen" his voice cracks slightly, noticing Rowen looks up at the blonde. Sage looks down, covering most of his eyes from Rowen's view, he laughs slightly, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was one of those bitter ironic laughs. "Rowen, why do you make it so hard on me?" He laughs more, but Rowen didn't find it very funny, in fact he took it that he was being a burden to his best friend, he begins to pull away, feeling more hurt and upset than he did before he got there, but Sage locks his arms around him and refuses to let go. Rowen squirms more trying to get out, but unable to, but he wasn't about to give up there. He begins to thrash in Sage's arms, he didn't want to be a burden, he thought Sage would understand, but obviously he was wrong, he was so embarrassed and wanted to leave so badly. He beings thrashing more, finally getting somewhere, but with one swift move Sage throws him down against the bed and pins him, so there's no where to go, no where to run. "Rowen..." Sage pants lightly, and without warning he leans down and lightly press his lips to Rowen's. Rowen's eyes widen shocked by the sudden actions of his best friend. Sage breaks the kiss but doesn't move, still pinning Rowen to the bed, looking down at him, his face close to Rowen's. Sage smiles slightly, "You know..." He whispers lightly, so lightly that even Rowen has to strain to hear it. "I wish I could make everything better for you...." Rowen stares at Sage, confused by the pain in Sage's eyes. "...Maybe I can't...maybe I'm not the one." He sighs and smiles lightly but it quickly fades, tears stream down his cheeks and drop on to Rowen's. "...But...know this...you are loved..." Sage smiles warmly Rowen, tears still flowing. Sage couldn't be saying what Rowen thinks he's saying...could he? Rowen feels tears building in his eyes once again. "...and...you have my heart..."  
  
Sage sits up and slides off of Rowen, he leans against the wall, he begins to run a hand through his hair, but pauses half way. "Sage..." Rowen sits up and reaches out to Sage, but Sage looks away. "Sage...I..."  
  
"Rowen...maybe you should just leave." Sage says sounding a tad bit more bitter than he wanted to. Before he can apologize, Rowen traps him between him and the wall, Sage looks at his, his eyes wide, tears at the corners threatening to spill over. Rowen looks down hiding his eyes from Sage's.  
  
"Sage...why didn't you tell me?" Sage's eyes widen slightly then he looks away. "Did you think I would treat you in disgust?" Sage slowly shakes his head. "Or was it the stubborn pride of yours?" He laughs slightly, Sage slowly looks up at Rowen, who's smiling, tears rolling down his cheeks. He laughs slightly, "Why do you kiss me then tell me to leave?" Sage had no answer, he just stares at Rowen. "Are you scared?..." Rowen looks up at Sage, "Cause I know I am...but that's okay...if I don't have to be scared alone." At that moment Sage sees something in Rowen's eyes that he had never noticed before, an emotion in his stare that he must've overlooked before. Rowen leans forward, his forehead against Sage's. "and...there's no one I'd rather be scared with...more than you."  
  
Sage smiles lightly, and brings his hand to Rowen's cheek gently stroking away the tears staining his cheeks. "when I'm with you...I'm not scared." Rowen blushes lightly. "Will you let me...be the one to chase away your fears?" A tear rolls down Rowen's cheek, Sage leans up and kisses it away. "Rowen...If I love you...will you love me in return?"  
  
Rowen smiles and nods, "yes" he whispers. He leans in and presses his lips to Sage's, who in return, pushes back.  
  
(AN: DAHHHHHHHHH *Cries* Its too sweet!!!!!!!!!!! Its so sappy...but you know you love it!)  
  
~~~~  
  
Rowen walks down the stairs, feeling happier than he had in the past few days, a smile at his lips. He walks into the living room, where Ryo, Kento, and Cye are watching a movie. The really did look cute together, Cye lying between Kento's legs, resting on his chest, Kento's arms around him. They look up at him and grin, Rowen smiles in return. Rowen jumps as an arm drapes around his shoulder, he turns to see Sage, Sage takes advantage of Rowen staring directly at him and plants a small kiss on his lips. Rowen blushes as the others stare. "I didn't know that you and Sage were..." Cye trails off. Rowen opens his mouth to explain but nothing except incoherent words come out.  
  
Sage smiles slightly at how flustered Rowen was becoming. "Yep" He says non chalantly, making it look so easy. Rowen looks at him and pouts slightly, but it disappears when Sage kisses him again.  
  
Kento smiles "Let us join you!" before anything is said, Kento pulls Cye closer and kisses him, not that Cye would've pulled away or anything.  
  
Sage smiles and kisses Rowen again, Kento kisses Cye again. It was now an unofficial competition. Ryo sighs and gets out of his chair and makes his way to leave, he didn't want to be there when they decided to make it more "Competitive" if you know what I mean. "Aww Ryo don't leave!" Ryo turns and arches a brow at Sage. "Don't be lonely! I'll kiss you!" He walks up to Ryo who backs away, but Sage is to fast, he leans forward to kiss wildfire. Ryo's eyes widen as he leans back trying to avoid the kiss, nearly starting to cry.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
~Owari!~  
  
AN: I've noticed that there are very few fics with Cye in them so I decided to fix this great injustice lol. So if you read anymore of my fics you'll probably notice that they're all about him lol.  
  
I had so much fun writing this I hope you guys enjoy 


End file.
